The Covenant: Don't You Realize?
by Whitney23
Summary: After the battle with Chase Collins, Caleb withdraws from everyone, and Reid is there to pick up the pieces... Picks up where the movie left off. ((EDITING)) ((RATING MAY CHANGE))
1. Chapter One

-Chapter One-

* * *

Caleb Danvers shivered as he clutched his knees close to his chest.

"_Ten hours…" _Caleb thought, _"Ten hours since I took Chase's life." _

Soon after the police had allowed both Caleb and his girlfriend, Sarah Wenham to leave the crime scene, Caleb had driven Sarah back to her dorm before heading home himself. That was two hours ago. Now Caleb sat in the shower, shuddering as the hot water gave way to cold and pelted down his bare back.

"Caleb: sweetheart. Are you all right?"

Caleb glanced up from the shower floor to see his mothers' hazy, form outside the shower's glass door.

"…Yeah: mom. I'm all right."

Caleb glanced back down in shame as he heard his mother's relieved was he thinking? His father had just passed away the night before and here he was, hiding in the shower instead of comforting his own mother.

"Reid is here." Evelyn informed him tiredly.

Caleb remained silent for a moment: then sighed. He did not want to deal with anyone, let alone Reid Garwin. "Okay. I'll be out in a minute."

"All, right. And…Caleb…?"

Caleb glanced up once more. "Yeah?"

"I love you. I'm also very proud of you…and I know your father would be as well." Evelyn said: then walked out of the bathroom, not waiting for her son's response.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Caleb stood soon after, shut off the water and stepped out of the cold shower, shivering as he reached for a towel to wrap around his waist.

Caleb stood in the doorway of his bedroom, silently watching as Reid paced back and forth in front of the large window across the room. After several minutes, Caleb cleared his throat.

Reid stopped and looked at Caleb. "Is Chase…?"

Caleb nodded, averting his gaze.

Reid sighed and stared at the floor, shoulders sagging in obvious relief.

Both boys stood in silence, not knowing what to say, or what to do.

"Are you and Sarah all right?" Reid asked hesitantly.

Caleb nodded once more and earned a strange look from Reid, who had been expecting to be, chewed out over the fact that he and Tyler had not done their job of keeping Sarah safe. However, instead of the expected wrath of Caleb Danvers, Caleb stood their across the room with a somewhat glazed expression.

Reid frowned and made his way over to the older boy.

Caleb jumped when he felt a hand touch his left shoulder. And glanced up, his dark brown eyes meeting concerned light blue ones.

"Hey." Reid spoke softly. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Caleb frowned, shrugging out from under Reid's touch. "I'm fine." He said curtly before heading inside his walk-in closet to throw on a pair of red basketball shorts: then hesitated; he did not want to leave his closet for he knew Reid's questioning was far from being over. However, he knew that it was impossible to escape Reid when he was worried. Sighing, Caleb took a deep breath and went back out to his bedroom.

Reid was sitting on a chair in the corner, elbows rested on his knees.

Caleb vaguely took note of the fact that Reid was still wearing his cloths from the night before, and walked over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge as he copied the blondes position.

Reid smirked at that before growing serious once more, "Talk to me Caleb. What happened?" He said.

* * *

**Song for this chapter - Uncertaintly by The Fray. **


	2. Chapter Two

-Chapter Two-

* * *

When Caleb remained silent, Reid stood, and began pacing again, a clear sign of his frustration.

Reid knew Caleb had to be hurting. He had just lost his father, ascended, and possibly killed someone all in one night. Reid also knew he should try saying something, but he usually just ended up making things worse. Pogue and Tyler were the ones to handle these things, not him. However, Pogue was in the hospital and Tyler was staying there to watch over him seeing, as they all knew it wasn't safe to be alone with the possibility that Chase Collins could still be alive.

And so, Reid had decided to go to the Danvers estate in search of Caleb and figure out if he was all right. In addition, Mrs. Danvers had filled him in on the night's events on the way up to Caleb's bedroom. Reid sighed as he re-called how numb Mrs. Evelyn Danvers had looked and sounded as she told him of her husbands' death.

Reid halted his pacing, and slowly took a seat along side Caleb.

He stayed silent for a few minutes before, "C'mon, Caleb. I know I'm not the most understanding, but you can talk to me." He said softly, deciding to approach the burette cautiously seeing, as Caleb seemed to be experiencing the same numbness as his mother.

Caleb rose from the bed and made his way over to the window, where he stared up at the cloudy sky in silence, seeming to ignore Reid's presence all together.

For years he had felt, and told everyone that his father was dead, but now that his father actually was gone he felt hollow inside. And all Caleb wanted to do was go back and change things, like spending more time with his father, as he should have been doing all along.

Like never trusting or befriending Chase Collins.

Caleb clenched his jaw against the sudden wave of guilt and anger that crashed through him: then folded his arms across his chest as he felt the wall's holding his emotions at bay, begin to quiver.

"Caleb, man: Talk to me." Reid said, taking on a slightly firmer tone.

Reid silently cursed himself. He knew Caleb's reluctance to confide in him was his fault. Ever since they were kids Caleb had had this strange affect on Reid and he had simply smothered those strange feelings with snark, and cockiness.

Something Caleb obviously didn't find very appealing. Therefore, Reid had ended up ruining their friendship long before it had even had a chance.

Reid scrubbed his face as he stood up from Caleb's bed, all the while wondering where this sudden wisdom and clarity had come from; however, Reid knew that seeing Caleb like this had only served in making him realize something he had known all along.

Reid slowly made his way over to where Caleb stood staring, blankly out the large window, and leaned against the wall next to him. He stood there for a few minutes, wordlessly taking in the way Caleb seemed to having some sort of an internal battle with himself as he clenched and unclenched his jaw.

Being "patient" was not one of Reid's strong suits, but he was trying.

Really he was.

* * *

**Song for this chapter - Look After You by The Fray. **


	3. Chapter Three

-Chapter Three-

* * *

The two of them stood there in complete silence, Caleb gazing, wordlessly out at the darkening sky above, without truly seeing anything while Reid continued to stare at him.

Reid sighed, "Caleb…?"

Caleb, however, remained unmoving acting as though he had not heard what the slightly, younger male had said. He had been hoping Reid would become frustrated with his silence and leave; however, it seemed that that was not going to happen.

Reid snapped.

"Damn it, Caleb! Chase was trying to _kill _us, don't you get that?" he cried, clearly at the end of his rope.

Caleb's eyes turned as black as night as his newfound powers made themselves known. "Yes, I get that. _I _was the one trying to protect you all from him!"

Reid opened his mouth, ready to point out the fact that he, Tyler and Pouge could take care of themselves, however, before he could protest, Caleb continued.

"Don't you dare say you guys can protect yourselves, Reid: Pouge is in the hospital right now because, of Chase!" Caleb fumed. "Because of me…" he whispered, the power draining from his eyes, returning them to their rightful color.

Reid's blue eyes widened. "No, Caleb. Pouge getting hurt has _nothing _to do with you. What he did was stupid and reckless, but it was still _his _doing. Not yours."

Caleb shook his head as he continued to stare out the window, watching as night began to fall. "If I hadn't trusted Chase, _none _of this would have happened." he replied, stubbornly.

Reid gapped. "Don't you realize, Caleb, that you are the only reason any of us are still alive?"

"Yeah: well," Caleb said, finally meeting Reid's gaze, brown eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "my father isn't."

Reid swallowed thickly, running both hands through his blonde hair in dismay. He truly wished he could think of something comforting to say to the eldest son, just as people had done for him when his own father had past.

"_Where's baby boy when you need him?" _he thought sarcastically, even though Tyler truly was the best person for these types of things.

Reid squeezed his eyes shut tightly, wishing that when he reopened his them the past couple of weeks would turn out to have all been a dream.

A horrible dream, but, a dream nonetheless:

However, things like that did not happen in the real world. At least not for any of the sons of Ipswich:

"…Caleb," Reid spoke softly. "Your father…, that was, _is_, not your fault. It's Chase's: _All _of this is Chase's fault."

"But-"

"No: buts, Caleb!" Reid stated firmly, holding the brunettes gaze. "I know you feel as though everything that has happened is your fault because, you trusted Chase when none of us really did. But, you have _always _seen the good in people no matter what. Therefore, it's not right for you to keep blaming yourself simply for the kind of person you are.

"Yes, trusting Chase was not, the best idea, but he _tricked _you, Caleb. And neither Tyler, Pouge nor I could have foreseen any of this happening." Reid finished, watching silently as Caleb's tears began to spill over.


End file.
